soyouthinkyoucandancefandomcom-20200214-history
Alexis Juliano
Alexis Juliano was a contestant on season 10 of So You Think You Can Dance. Her genre is Tap. She was eliminated on July 30, 2013. Biography Alexis first started dancing at the age of 2 and a half. ''So You Think You Can Dance'' Alexis first auditioned for season 10 in Boston, Massachusetts. Top 20 Perform This week, Alexis Juliano performed a jazz group routine choreographed by NappyTabs to, "Puttin' on the Ritz." She was revealed to be teamed up with contemporary dancer, Nico Greetham, for a Christopher Scott hip hop duet to the song, "Last Time (Knife Party Remix)" by Labyrinth. The judges find the dance entertaining, but do not think that Juliano and Greetham used their faces well and got the attitude they were supposed to have. Top 20 Perform Again This week, Alexis was to perform a whimsical, Tyce Diorio, Broadway/Contemporary piece about dolls coming to life. Alexis appeared to be safe and was not in the bottom 6 or 4. Alexis teamed up with partner, Nico, for a contemporary Stacey Tookey sequel to a dance from season 7. In that dance, Kathryn McCormick left to go to war, and in this duet, Alexis is coming back as Kathryn. The judges love the routine, complimenting Alexis on her surprising technique and Nico's great partnering. Top 17 Perform This week, Alexis Juliano performed an intense contemporary Christopher Scott and Sonya Tayeh routine to Soley's, "Pretty Face." Alexis appeared to be in the bottom 6, and had to dance for her life, along with Jasmine Mason. Meanwhile, Alexis performed a Spencer Liff jazz duet with Nico, about her casting a spell on him to get her way. The judges love the dance, causing Alexis to be saved and Jasmine Mason to be eliminated. Top 16 Perform This week, Alexis was to perform a Stacey Tookey and Peter Chu contemporary group dance to, "New World." She was revealed to be safe and was not in the bottom 6. Meanwhile, Alexis and Nico teamed up with Tony and Melanie for a jive. The judges like the piece, but complain about the end getting labored and unenergized. Top 14 Perform This week, Alexis Juliano joined Sonya Tayeh and Dmitri Chaplin for a jazz group dance. Alexis appeared to be in the bottom 4, and had to dance for her life, along with Jasmine Harper. Meanwhile, Alexis and Nico Greetham performed an intense, Sonya Tayeh contemporary duet, about Nico leaving Alexis and her not being able to move on. The judges love the routine, but the judges love Jasmine, so they unfortunately eliminate Alexis. Season 10 Finale Part 2 Alexis performed a 1930's Jazz group routine, choreographed by season 2's Ivan. She also reperformed her famous Tap trio with Aaron and Curtis. Post-SYTYCD Media Gallery Videos Trivia *Alexis' favourite colour is blue. *Her parents own a furniture factory. *She was in her middle school and high school chorus. *She teaches tap and hip-hop at Broadway kids and Dance FX. *Her dream dance partner is Twitch. *She is inspired by Nick Young. *She is a three-time Tap Olympic gold medalist. Category:Tap Category:Dancers Category:Season 10 Category:Top 14